Heretofore, the use of rheometers to test the properties of elastomeric samples has utilized a cavity and rotor which have prevented the rapid removal of the cured elastomeric sample after the test has been completed. The elastomeric sample placed within the cavity, formed by the upper die apparatus and the lower die apparatus, has typically enveloped the rotor prior to the curing test. Once the elastomer has been cured, removal from the cavity is impeded by the cured elastomer about and around the rotator or rotor within the cavity. The rheometers having dies and rotators with this disadvantage include U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,980 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,490.
While it is of paramount importance to obtain sufficient surface contact between the rotator and the elastomeric sample for accurate measurement, it is necessary to prevent the envelopment of the rotator by the cured elastomeric sample which complicates and exacerbates the removal of elastomeric sample from the cavity of the rheometer testing instrument.